SevenEleven
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The Doctor's past catches up with him, in more ways then one...
1. Hello Again

**Seven/Eleven**

**Chapter One: Hello Again...**

Inside the remarkable time-travelling machine known as the TARDIS, it's three occupants were once again debating their next destination.

"Switzerland!" Declared the Doctor. "Home of fine chocolate, great cheese, and the wonderful Alfred Nobel, founder of the Nobel Prizes! And the skiing's pretty good there, too."

"Too cold." Scoffed Amy Pond. "I want to go somewhere nice and warm, like the Bahamas."

"How about Africa?" Offered Rory Williams. "I've always wanted to see Mount Kilimanjaro."

Suddenly, the TARDIS was rocked by a force like no other. The console room lurched to one side, throwing it's occupants against the wall.

"What was that?" Asked Amy.

"I don't knoooow!" Screamed the Doctor, as the TARDIS tilted in the opposite direction.

"Do something!" Cried Rory. "You're the one always going on what a great pilot you are!"

"Alright." Grunted the Doctor, making his way toward the console. "Keep your hair on, Mr. Pond."

Struggling to stay upright, the Doctor fought his way through the time turbulence-possessed TARDIS to reach the emergency brake. Before he could, however, the turbulence ceased, and the TARDIS stopped it's shaking and rocking.

"How'd you manage that?" Asked Rory, impressed.

"Quite simple, when you're as good a pilot as I am." Boasted the Doctor.

"It stopped by itself, didn't it?" Smirked Amy.

"Yes, it did." The Doctor was forced to admit.

"Have we landed?" Asked Rory. "Feels like we did."

"I think we have." Agreed the Doctor, checking the scanner. A picture of a small field was on the display. "Looks to be Earth, about... mid-20th century, Juneish, I'd say."

"Why did we end up here?" Asked the ever-inquisitive Amy. "And what just happened, by the way?"

"Time storm." declared the Doctor. "Caused by the manipulation of the Time Vortex. Nasty stuff."

"Manipulation?" Repeated Rory. "You mean someone did this to us on purpose?"

"Indeed I do." Said the Doctor. "But who? To my mind, there are only a handful of possibilities, none of which are very pleasant to think about."

"Well then, let's not stand around here all day." Smiled Amy. "Let's get out there and look for the big bad storm maker!"

Knowing better to challenge Amy when she showed such a level of determination, the Doctor and Rory followed her lead, and exited through the console room door. As they surveyed their surroundings, one thing immediately caught their eyes: Another TARDIS, nearly identical to their own.

"Oh." Said Amy.

"Ah." Said the Doctor.

"Okay." Said Rory. "Why are there two TARDISes?"

Just then, the door of the second TARDIS opened, and out stepped a short man in a hat and dark brown jacket carrying an umbrella, followed closely by a teenage girl in a leather jacket covered in various logos and symbols.

Spotting the first TARDIS, the teen asked "What's that doing here, Professor?"

The short man did not answer. Instead, he walked up to the Doctor, looking him right in the eye.

Matching the man's gaze, the Doctor uttered only two words: "Hello again."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Doctor Who and all associated characters are the property of BBC Worldwide.)_


	2. Old Grudges

**Seven/Eleven**

**Chapter Two: Old Grudges**

_(Note: From this chapter onward, the two incarnations of the Doctor will be referred to as "Seven" and "Eleven", for simplicity's sake. Also, in terms of continuity, this takes place after "Survival" for Seven and Ace, and between "A Christmas Carol" and the 2011 series for Eleven, Amy and Rory.)_

"Um, who exactly is this?" Asked Rory, pointing to Seven.

"He is me." Said Eleven. "And I am him."

"No, you're not." Protested Rory. "You don't look anything like each other."

"He can change his face." Declared Amy. It's a Time Lordy thing he does. Try and keep up."

"Is that true, Professor?" Asked the girl in the leather jacket.

"Indeed it is, Ace." Answered Seven. "But I must say, I don't much like the way my future self looks."

"Oi!" Said Eleven, offended. "You should be looking forward to being me. We've never looked this young in years, and I've definitely got the height advantage over you, shorty!"

"Still not afraid to speak our mind, though." Smiled Seven appreciatedly. "Good to see that hasn't changed. But now, on to business... Why we are all here."

"I've been thinking about that." Said Eleven. "Any with the power to create a time storm..."

"...Would be a dangerous being, indeed." Finished Seven.

While the two Doctor discussed the possibilities, Ace walked over to Amy and Rory.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Ace."

"Amy." Said the scottish redhead. "Nice to meet you."

"Rory." Said her husband. "Likewise."

"So, you're travelling with the Professor in the future?" Ace inquired.

"Depends what you mean by 'future'." Said Amy. "Me and Rory are from 2010."

Ace whistled. "I'm from 1987. At least I was before I met the Professor."

"Why do you call him 'the Professor'?" Asked Rory.

"I dunno." Shrugged Ace. "Because he sounds like one, I think. Always going on about some sciency mumbo-jumbo."

"That's another thing about him that doesn't change." Smirked Rory. "He's always going on about some quantum-mathematic... thing that just makes us confused."

"Don't think much of yours, though." Amy said to Ace. "Like the accent, but he's a bit short for my tastes. Not to mention he looks older then any of the other faces I've seen on him."

"And yours looks really young." Said Ace. "He's kind of nice-looking, actually... Ugh, I can't believe I just said that! He's older then me, even older then he is now!"

"Yeah." Agreed Amy. It's a shame the rest of us can't grow old that gracefully."

"So, what's the world gonna be like in the next twenty years." Asked Ace.

"Well, we'll have Internet, mobile phones, DVDs, Blu-Ray discs, wi-fi..." Rory rolled off.

"Sounds wicked." Smiled Ace.

"And for some reason, Pluto is no longer considered a planet." Amy interjected.

"Why not?" Ace protested. "I like Pluto!"

"Something about it being too small." Rory offered.

"Does your Professor ever... talk about me?" Asked Ace tentatively.

"Not really." Said Amy. "But don't take it personally. He doesn't like to talk about any of his previous passengers."

"Funny thing, really." Said Rory. "For a time traveller, he doesn't like looking back that much."

"Tell me about it." Said Ace. "The way I see it, there's some kind of big secret about who he is, and where he came from, and why nobody knows his real name."

Now that you mention it, there's still a lot we don't know about that man." Declared Amy.

"And to think: He's the one we trust to take us running around all of time and space." Said Rory sardonically.

"Excuse me." Said Eleven, suddenly appearing at Rory's side. "But while you've been talking about me behind my backs, shorty and I have reached a consensus."

"Although we have no idea who is behind this, we have agreed that they are definitely hostile." Declared Seven. "Therefore, we find some manner of cover before they make their next move, whoever 'they' are."

"Should we go back inside the TARDIS...es?" Inquired Rory.

"Bad idea." Eleven shook his head. "Whoever's behind this was powerful enough to whip up a time storm. Breaching a TARDIS's defenses won't a problem for them."

"So what do you suggest?" Asked Amy. "We book a couple of rooms at the nearest bed 'n' brekkie?"

"What's all this talk about running?" Said Ace. "We should stand and fight!"

"It's not about hiding or fighting, young Ace." Said Seven sternly. "Whoever's behind this is obviously of a mind to settle old grudges with us. We must fall back and remain on guard until we know exactly who we're dealing with."

"Excuse me." Came a gruff voice.

The time travellers turned to see two tall, broad men in trenchcoats approach. The larger of the two wore a scarf, sunglasses, and a wide-brimmed hat, obscuring most of his face.

"Does that box belong to you?" Asked the gruff-voiced one, pointing towards Seven's TARDIS, which, from his point of view blocked Eleven's from being seen.

"Perhaps." Said Seven guardedly. "What business is it of yours?"

The man ignored his question.

"And all of you." Said the one with the covered face. "Are you with this man?"

"Maybe." Said Eleven. "But again, what business is it of yours?"

The gruff-voiced man had pulled out a scanning device. Sweeping it over the group, he declared "Artron energy detected.", as the device started beeping. "Do it."

Before anyone could do anything, the larger one pulled what appeared to be a stylised fire extinguisher from under his trenchcoat, and sprayed the group with a noxious green gas, putting them all to sleep.

"Good work." Said the gruff-voiced one. "Let's take them to the boss."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Doctor Who and all associated characters are the property of BBC Worldwide.)_


	3. Payback Time

**SevenEleven**

**Chapter Three: Payback Time**

The Doctors and their companions woke up in a small, dark room, all tied to chairs, their captors looming over them.

"Ooh, my head." Moaned Amy. "Why do they always have to use gas on us?"

"Quiet, human." Snarled the blank-faced man.

"Doctor, at last we meet." Declared the taller man, his face still obscured. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Really?" Smiled Seven. "I'm flattered."

"You shouldn't be." Said the smaller accomplice. "We want you dead."

"Why?" Asked Ace. "What's he ever done to you?"

"Not to us." Replied the small man. "But to our families."

The small man reached behind his head, and his very skin seemed to fall away, revealing what looked to be a giant humanoid lizard.

"I am Geckard of the Foamasi Western Lodge." Hissed the alien. "Because of you, Doctor, my cousins were arrested and thrown into prison!"

"Ah, yes." Nodded Seven nostalgically. "Back on Argolis, I believe."

"And I..." Said the tall man, removing his scarf, hat and sunglasses to reveal a heavy-set, wart-covered face with thick orange eyebrows. "Am Bloodfang of the Crancing Grig, cousin to Shockeye of the Qwauncing Grig, whom you killed, Doctor!"

"In self-defense." Replied Seven matter-of-factly.

"So that's what this is all about, right?" Asked Rory. "Revenge?"

"That's right." Chuckled Geckard. "It's payback time."

"Oh, no." Said Eleven."It's more then that. Much more."

"He's right." Concurred Seven. "What happened on Argolis occurred in the 22nd century, meaning Geckard here has access to time travel technology."

"Indeed I do." Sneered Geckard, showing off a vortex manipulator on his wrist.

"And as for you, Bloodfang." Said Seven, turning to the Androgum. "How did you learn of your cousin's fate? He was the only Androgum here at the time. How could the knowledge of his death reach you?"

"I was informed by the same third party that provided Geckard with his vortex manipulator." Replied Bloodfang.

"Oh, really?" Inquired Eleven. "And who would that be?"

"That would be me." Said a voice form outside the room. A female figure entered through the doorway. She was wearing what looked to be a silver version of a circus ringmaster's outfit. She had dark hair, tied back in a ponytail, and strangely luminescent green eyes.

"I should have known." Groaned Seven.

"You know her, Professor?" Asked Ace.

"This is the Terrible Zodin." Said Seven. "Sword swallower turned intergalactic terrorist. Our paths have crossed quite a few times in the past."

"Fortunately, this will be the last time." Sneered Zodin.

"So revenge is the name of the game?" Butted in Eleven. "Big surprise."

"Your companions are getting more and more insolent, Doctor." Snarled Zodin to Seven, casting her eyes towards the others. "And so many! I remember when you were satisfied with just one or two. What are you planning to do with them all, form a band?"

"Enough jokes." Glared Seven. "What are you going to do with us?"

"Oh, not much." Replied Zodin. "Just make you watch as I annhilate the Earth, then as a finishing touch, have my associates kill you."

"Annhilate the Earth?" Amy repeated increduously. "Just how are you three of you going to manage that?"

"Simple." Smiled Zodin. "I used my superior technology to infiltrate this primitive world's most secure strongholds, and have taken the launch codes for this world's nuclear arsenal. I know how fond you are of this world Doctor, so I will destroy it before I destroy you."

"And your little friends?" Prompted Seven.

"After our last encounter, I realised I needed a little assistance." Said Zodin. "So I went looking for some select individuals that hated you as much as I have. It wasn't too difficult; You've made so many enemies over the years, Doctor."

"Call it a habit." Shrugged Seven.

"Come, gentlemen." Called Zodin to Geckard and Bloodfang. "Time to put our plan into motion."

And with that, the three left the room.

"That didn't go very well, did it?" Uttered Rory.

"It wasn't all that bad, Mr. Pond." Said Eleven. "For one, none of them are aware that there are actually two Doctors here."

"Indeed." Agreed Seven. "It gives us the element of surprise."

"Fat lot of good that does us." Grumbled Amy.

"Yeah." Agreed Ace. "The world's gonna get nuked, and we're all tied up!"

"Are we, Ace?" Asked Seven, as he and Eleven pulled their hands out from the back of their chairs.

"How did..." Blurted Rory.

"Did I ever tell you that I met Harry Houdini?" Said Eleven. "Lovely fella."

"Bad cook, though." Added Seven. "Couldn't make a decent _duck a' l'orange_ to save his life."

The two quickly set to work untying their companions.

"On your feet, everyone." Prompted Eleven.

"We've got a world to save." Declared Seven.

Pausing only to collect Ace's jacket and Seven's umbrella, which had been put to one side by their captors, the group made their way out of the room.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Doctor Who and all associated characters are the property of BBC Worldwide.)_


	4. Saving the World Again

**SevenEleven**

**Chapter Four: Saving the World (Again)**

As the newly liberated exited their makeshift prison cell, they found themselves in some manner of underground complex, consisting of many tunnels and doors.

"What now, Professors?" Asked Ace.

"We must find Zodin." Declared Seven. "She must be prevented from imputting those codes."

"And how exactly are we supposed to find her?" Asked Rory.

"Simple." Said Eleven. "This looks to be some sort of military installation. And like any good military installation, they'll have stuck their control room as far back as possible; Makes it harder to find. Judging by the placement of that storeroom we were locked in, the control room should be... This way!" He pointed his finger towards the left, and he and Seven started sprinting down the corridor, the others in hot pursuit.

"Are you sure?" Asked Amy. "Or are you just guessing?"

The two Doctor suddenly pulled their companions back against the corner, just in time to hide them from Bloodfang and Geckard, who were walking down the opposite way.

"Yes, I'm sure." Whispered Eleven.

As the two villains receded down the corridor, the group moved out of the corner.

"Those two could be trouble." Said Seven.

"Like dealing with Zodin wouldn't be tough enough." Concurred Eleven.

"Then let us deal with them." Said Amy.

"Yeah, Professors." Agreed Amy. "We'll keep 'em busy for you!"

"We will?" Asked Rory.

"Yeah!" Smiled Amy. "Then the Doctors can deal with Zodin uninterrupted!"

"Ridiculous idea." Said Seven.

"Completely out of the question." Declared Eleven

Their companions looked crestfallen.

"But, as trying to talk you out of it would only waste valuable time, go ahead and have at them." Said Seven.

"Try not to hurt them too badly." Smiled Eleven.

The companions smiled jubilantly (except for Rory, whose smile was definetely forced), and they headed down the corridor, ready to distract the two thugs. The two Doctors, meanwhile, headed to what they were sure was the control room.

"We do have a plan, don't we?" Asked Rory.

"Course not." Smiled Amy. "Same as always."

"Oi, pea-brains!" Called Ace as they neared their quarry. "Remember us?"

The two aliens turned, and were shocked by what they saw.

"How did..." Spluttered Geckard.

"Who cares?" Snarled Bloodfang. "Get them!"

The companions turned on their heels and ran down the corridors, the villains in hot pursuit.

"Same as always, right?" Huffed Rory.

"Don't you just love it?" Smiled Amy.

"In here!" Called Ace, having moved ahead to a door.

The humans went through the door, ending up in some kind of storeroom. They moved a group of shelves against the door, using them as a makeshift barricade, which the villains immediately started ramming themselves against.

"That won't stop them forever." Declared Rory. "Any ideas?"

"Right here." Said Ace, fishing several silver canisters from her jacket.

"We're gonna gas 'em with hairspray?" Asked Amy.

"Hairspray? Yeah, right." Chuckled Ace. "This is Nitro-9."

"Nitro? As in 'explosive'?" Gasped Rory. "The Doctor used to let a teenager run around with explosives?"

"Really mellowed out in his old age, hasn't he?" Quipped Amy.

The three placed the Nitro-9 capsule on the shelves, then hid in the cupboards on the far side of the room. Just as the villains managed to break down the door, the capsules exploded, fling them across the corridor and into the wall opposite.

The three humans gingerly approached their prone bodies, making sure that they were down for the count. Geckard showed no signs of stirring, but Bloodfang suddenly got up and grabbed Amy and Ace by the throats. Rory jumped on Bloodfang's back, but was quickly shoved off.

"You shouldn't done that, my pretty pretties." Snarled Bloodfang to Amy and Ace, as he slowly choked them. "Bloodfang doesn't like being blown up, he does..."

"As he pulled himself onto his knees, Rory spotted something on the floor of the storeroom: A small bottle of chloroform. Moving quickly and quietly, he got to the bottle, dabbed some of the contents onto a torn piece of his shirt. Sneaking up on Bloodfang, he jumped up and wrapped the cloth around his face. Bloodfang struggled, releasing his hold on the girls, and attempted to pull Rory off of him. Amy prevented him from doing so by delivering a kick to the Androgum's stomach, weakening him enough for the chloroform to take effect. The Androgum finally lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Thanks." Said Rory breathlessly. "Good teamwork."

"Just call us Mr. and Mrs. Smith!" Declared Amy.

"Y'wot?" Asked Ace.

"After your time, kid." Shrugged Amy.

Meanwhile, in the bunker's control room, the Terrible Zodin was imputting the nuclear launch codes into the main computer when the Doctors burst into the room.

"Stop right there, Zodin!" Declared Seven.

"Too late!" Jeered Zodin, making one last keystroke. "Launch sequence has begun. You've failed, Doctor!"

"Wrong." Said Eleven. "I know the abort codes. Picked them up from a chap in UNIT. Nice fella, by the name of Arnold."

"You may know them." Spat Zodin, drawing a sword. "But you won't use them!"

Zodin charged towards Eleven, swinging her sword. The strike was blocked by Seven's umbrella. Swinging the implement like a rapier, Seven thrusted and parried Zodin's attacks, while Eleven rushed over to the computer console to imput the abort codes.

Zodin swung her sword again and again, fury from past defeats driving her on. As she and Seven locked weapons, she lashed out and kicked at the hand holding the umbrella's question mark-shaped handle, causing him to drop it.

"Oh, how I have waited for this moment." Zodin smirked, as she backed Seven into a corner. Raising the sword above her head, she screeched "Goodbye, Doctor!" before executing the killing strike.

However, the strike never came, as Eleven had deftly looped the umbrella's handle over the wrist of Zodin's sword hand. With one tug, he pulled her arm backwards, causing her enough pain to make her drop the sword.

"Sorry, Zodin." Smiled Eleven. "Better luck next time."

"Thank you for the assistance." Nodded Seven.

"Well, I had to, didn't I?" Winked Eleven. "Trust me, it wasn't wasn't your time."

As Seven helped his future self contain Zodin, Amy, Rory and Ace entered.

"Ah, our erstwhile companions." Smiled Seven. "And what of Zodin's accomplices?"

"Consider them kept busy." Smiled Amy.

"They going to stay busy." Smiled Eleven. "While I was on the computer, I made a call to UNIT to pick them up for detainment. They're all going to busy looking at the four walls of a prison cell, for a long, long time."

"Curse you, Doctor!" Hissed Zodin. "One day, I shall have my revenge."

"No, you won't." Declared Eleven. "Trust me: I know."

Some time later, after UNIT had collected the alien troublemakers, and the time travellers had found their TARDISes, the time had come to say goodbye.

"Well, that was fun." Smiled Eleven.

"Yes." Agreed Seven. "Saving the world (again). All the same, I should like to get back to having only one of me around."

"Me too." Agreed Eleven. "No offense, but you're a little bit stuffy for my tastes."

"It was really Ace meeting you." Said Ace. "You keep that old man on his toes, okay?"

"Same here." Said Amy.

"Try to lay off the explosives." Offered Rory.

"No chance!" Chuckled Ace.

"Come along, Ace." Said Seven, opening the door to his TARDIS.

"Coming, Professor." Said Ace, pausing only to give Amy and Rory a thumbs up, which they replied with a friendly wave.

As Seven's TARDIS warped out of existence, Eleven breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right then." He clapped his hands together. "Switzerland, anyone?"

"Why not?" Shrugged Rory. "I could do with some chocolate after all this."

"We can go skiing!" Offered Amy.

"But you don't how to ski." Pointed out Rory.

"Like that's ever stopped me before!" Replied Amy, as the three walked into their own TARDIS.

Seconds later, the blue box hummed and rumbled it's way to it's next location, and the next adventure for the Doctor and friends.

**The End**

_(Doctor Who and all associated characters are the property of BBC Worldwide.)_


End file.
